


Rook x Vil Oneshots

by Random_Queer_Being



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Queer_Being/pseuds/Random_Queer_Being
Summary: Jsut some fluffy Oneshots of this pair, because I’ll admit I love it
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 18





	1. Perfect

Vil walked through the halls of the Pomfiore dormitory, just wanting to go back to his dorm and sleep at this point. He opened his door, to find Rook there, as per usual.

"Good evening Vil, how was the shoot?"  
Vil plopped down, letting out a little groan, witch was due to the mix of the impact and his day.

"That bad huh? do you want to talk about it"  
Vil gave a small nod, and then asked

"Could you brush my hair as well? It's nice when you do"

"Of course my love."  
It was also nice when he called him such names, as 'my love'. Though they had never had a direct confession, they didn't really need one. They where happy enough as is, they never really needed words to express that. Rook got up to go get the brush, and when he returned, he motioned for Vil to come closer.

"So, tell me about your day, what happened?"

"It was like usual, you know, people being fake as always, and then, some yahoo decided they wanted to take advantage of me."

"Oh no, again?"

"Yeah, it's stupid I know, but still,"

"It's not stupid, they did something to you that you couldn't control."

He said, gripping slightly above the section he was brushing to loosen a knot 

"I know, but it still makes me feel terrible."

"Mon Amour, it's okay to feel that way, someone wronged you."

"I know. I just wish it would stop."

"Me too Mon Amour, me too."

"I don't want anyone to touch me like that except you. You're the only one I'll tolerate."

Rook sat there quite surprised, slowing down on the hair. They had done stuff like that together, but he had always just assumed he was a stress relief. He never thought he actually liked that it was him. It made him a lot happier than before, though he tried to hide it by keeping calm.

"Well, I will always be her for you if you do need."

"I know, that's why I love you"

There it was. They always had it unspoken, save those love making sessions, but now he has said it. Rook knew that he trusted him a lot to do that, and it made him even happier. 

"I love you too, Vil." 

He said, continuing to brush his gold and lavender locks. He then felt Vil's hand push away thd brush, before he snuggled into his chest. Vil breathed in Rooks scent. He smelled slightly of plants and stones, a calming scent. He felt really warm too. Not a sweaty warmth, but a nice one. It was nice in that moment. They never wanted anything to change. Because it was perfect, what they had between them, and nothing and nobody could change that.


	2. A Conversation Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epel Overhears A Conversation Between Rook And Vil.

Epel walked through the halls of the Pomfiore dorm, meaning to go ask Vil about something. He wasn't sure why he didn't just go ask some random student about it, but something compelled him to ask Vil. He walked on up to Vil's door, preparing to knock, when he heard some voices inside. Familiar voices.

"Oh Vil, you are beautiful! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

"I know, it's just that-"

"Nope. No excuses, you will never get anywhere with a negative attitude"

"Of course I know that, but it just gets to me sometimes."

"You shouldn't let it Mon amour."

Mon amour? What was that supposed to mean? 

He thought nothing of it as he continued to eavesdrop.

"I know Rook, but it still sometimes does"

Wait, Rook. That was French! What did that mean again? He couldn't remember

"Well you shouldn't chéri."

Great. More words that he couldn't understand.

"I know, I'm trying."

"Hey, look at moi bien-aimé."

At this point he opened the door slightly to see what was about to go on, he learned how to do so silently from Ruggie thank goodness. He watched Rook grab Vil's hand, and look at him with a strange expression. Was it determination? He wasn't sure. He had seen it on Ruggie before, and that's what he told him it was. 

"You are beautiful. And a number shouldn't define that. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It only matters what you think."

At this point, Rook had tilted Vil's head up, with his hand under his chin. Epel could faintly see tears glistening in Vil's eyes. He watched him move to wipe them away, but Rook moved his hand away.

"It's okay to let it out you know"

"I know, but-"

"Nope. It's healthy to cry. Please Vil. I want you to be happy."

"Well happy isn't really crying now is it?" He said, seemingly brightening up at that, along with a small chuckle.

"Touché Monsier" he added with a slight chuckle himself. Then he leaned in and gave Vil...

A peck on the lips.

Epel always knew they where close, but he never knew how close. He always just assumed-

Nevermind. That's unimportant. What's important is running away before it became any more lovey dovey. Unfortunately, in that moment he had forgotten how to silently close said door. So he decided to watch a bit while he jogged his memory. If he was gonna be here, he was gonna get some blackmail. He watched as Rook continued to roll praises off of his tounge, while Vil simply sat there, taking it all in. He watched as Rook planted little kisses on his shoulders, and decided to stop there, as he did NOT want to watch his dorm head and vice dorm head doing the do if you know what I mean. He eventually figured out how to close the door silently, but not without hearing some final words

"I love you Vil, I always have, and I always will. Nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Rook. Forever And Always?"

"Toujours et à jamais"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 500 words EXACTLY! I hope you enjoyed this little Drabble, I personally enjoyed writing it, I thought it was cute if you enjoyed it, please let me know! I love hearing from you guys. Anyways, have a nice day!


End file.
